


( NSFW HCS )  Idate &. Jasmine

by g0r0fanatic



Category: Ice Watching, アイス・スクリーム - もげこ | Ice Scream - Mogeko, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: F/M, Kinks, Knifeplay, NSFW, Piss kink, Sadomasochism, Spicy, Wax Play, i hope 2 fumus that my friends or rp mutuals find this, idk what else to add, idk what u except, inspired by my friend flower uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0r0fanatic/pseuds/g0r0fanatic
Summary: hey
Relationships: Orca | Idate/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	( NSFW HCS )  Idate &. Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> lord forgive me 4 i have sinned once again if ur a friend or a mutual of mine in the rp community uh. u do not see this
> 
> if i think of anything else ill update this

Idate likes leaving hickeys and marks on Jas' body to let others know she's his property

Jas enjoys knifeplay, which is why she always allows Idate to do it or she will depending on her mood.

Jas is Idate's personal cockwarmer. This was from Mike in our rp. Fuck you Mike-  
Idate lets Jas be in charge of pouring wax onto him.

Jas usually likes to take it in front so she could suffocate Idate with her breasts.

Whenever Jas decides to peg him, she does it from behind so she could mess with his tail.

Jas pisses in Idate's mouth as punishment or whenever she's bored.

Sometimes, Idate likes to tie up Jas' hands together with his tie in order to restrict herself from touching his frame or herself.

Whenever in a sadistic episode, she tends to put on heels and step on Idate's crotch.

Idate uses his claws to create scratch marks, inflicting pain on her in order to get cries and moans.


End file.
